


Préparatifs

by YodaBen2



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Inspiré d'un fanart :) Damien se prépare pour son deuxième rendez-vous avec le joueur... Juste un peu de fluff parce que Damien le mérite :D





	Préparatifs

Titre : Préparatifs  
  
Auteur : Yoda-Ben²  
  
Fandom : Dream Daddy  
  
Rating : G  
  
Pairing : Damien/Dadsona  
  
Notes : Petite fic qui m'a été inspirée de l'adorable dessin de Koko, visible à cette adresse : http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/post/163420521472/3.  
Légers spoilers pour la route de Damien.  
  
Damien est un petit chou à la crème. Son fils aussi, quand il veut. L'histoire prend place juste avant le deuxième rendez-vous.  
  
OoO  
**  
**

 

Lucien ouvrit la porte de sa maison, jeta son sac dans un coin, et alla se faire un sandwich dans la cuisine avant de monter dans sa chambre. En passant devant la salle de bains, dont la porte était entrouverte, Lucien entendit la douche et son père le saluer au passage.

\- 'Soir, papa. M'attends pas pour dîner, je sors avec les copains ce soir.

\- Je sors moi aussi, fit son père depuis la salle de bains.

Lucien allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, mais s'interrompit.

\- Tu sors ?

\- Oui.

Lucien entendit la douche s'arrêter, son père sortir de la cabine, se sécher, se rhabiller. Il compta stratégiquement deux minutes, le temps que son père soit à nouveau visible, avant de passer la tête dans la salle de bains. Damien, en chemise à jabot et culotte de daim, s'énervait graduellement avec un faux-col glacé.

\- Tiens donc. Tu sors, papa ? Avec qui ?

\- Avec le père de ton amie Amanda.

Damien s'escrimait plus que jamais sur son col. Lucien eut un petit rire et s'approcha de son père.

\- Tu permets ?

Damien le laissa faire à contrecœur, jusqu'à ce que Lucien ôte le faux-col.

\- Tu as déjà une lavallière avec cette chemise, papa. Voilà pourquoi tu ne trouves pas de bouton !

Damien eut un instant de flottement, avant de rougir.

\- Mais quel idiot je fais…

\- Mais non, assura Lucien en lui attachant ses manchettes. Tu es nerveux, papa.

\- Oh, heu, hé bien… Figure-toi qu'il m'a envoyé une lettre, au lieu de m'écrire un message sur le net. Une lettre écrite, et délicieuse ! Il m'invite à sortir ce soir !

Lucien était agréablement surpris par ce débordement d'enthousiasme de la part d'un père en général timide. Il sourit.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas invité à la maison, l'autre jour ?

\- Si. Il a eu l'air d'avoir apprécié la décoration. Oh, ce n'était pas une visite formelle, je lui ai fait simplement visiter la maison et nous avons discuté autour d'un thé.

\- Papa, c'était tout sauf informel, cette visite. Tu as fait le ménage de fond en comble. Tu as passé la matinée à faire les sandwichs. Tu lui as même montré le jardin ! Qui résiste à ton jardin à l'anglaise ? Fit Lucien avec un petit rire.

Damien rougit à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Lucien enlaça son père par derrière, pressant leurs deux têtes l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je suis content, papa, murmura-t-il. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça.

Damien sourit d'un air attendri.

\- Je sais que ces deux dernières années n'ont pas été faciles, mon chéri, fit Damien. Je les ai passées à ne penser qu'à toi et mon travail, et je pense que je ne me suis pas vraiment donné le droit de vivre.

\- Je suis content que tu t'autorises enfin ça, papa. Bon ! Puisque c'est un rendez-vous galant…

\- Lucien !

\- Si, si si, c'est un rendez-vous galant et il faut mettre le paquet, mais sans en donner l'air, ou ce sera suspect. Mmh… Qu'est-ce que tu comptais mettre ?

\- Oh.. Ma tenue de tous les jours.

\- Ok. Mais tu remplaces le gilet par celui-là, déclara Lucien en allant chercher un autre vêtement dans le placard de Damien. Il s'agissait d'un gilet presque similaire, à ceci près qu'il avait des broderies supplémentaires sur les revers.

\- Lucien, il ne va même pas noter la différence !

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est du message subliminal, papa ! Et tiens, tes bottes. Tu vas y mettre un coup de cirage supplémentaire, faut que ça brille ! Et tu vas me laisser te maquiller. Il faut que ce soit toi en mieux ! Laisse faire l'artiste ! Lança Lucien en se tournant vers son père, armé de ses pinceaux.

En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire, Damien était assis d'autorité sur un tabouret et ses longs cheveux avaient été coincés sous plusieurs barrettes. Damien se laissa faire. Lucien était doué en maquillage et il le savait. Il laissa patiemment son fils lui appliquer fond de teint, poudre, fard à paupières, un bout de langue sorti entre les lèvres, une expression de concentration extrême dans les yeux.

\- Voilà ! J'ai fini.

Damien se tourna vers le miroir et devait reconnaître que Lucien s'était surpassé. Il avait les yeux plus perçants, le teint plus diaphane. Lucien admirait son ouvrage, les bras croisés.

\- Promets-moi de t'amuser ce soir, papa.

\- Merci, murmura Damien avec un lumineux sourire.

\- Les yeux comme ça, c'est la technique que j'utilise quand je sors avec une fille, dit Lucien avec un clin d'œil, en désignant les pinceaux. Elles craquent toutes ! Et ton zozo va craquer aussi, je te parie ce que tu veux !

Damien secoua la tête en souriant. Lucien avait déjà disparu dans la pièce à côté et en revint avec de quoi faire reluire les bottes de son père.

\- Allez ! S'exclama-t-il en lui lançant un chiffon. Une chacun, ça ira plus vite. Faut que tu puisses te voir dedans !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Damien était prêt, vêtu de pied en cap, coiffé et maquillé avec soin. Il avait à la main les billets de cinéma, qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Lucien était déjà parti.

Promets-moi de t'amuser, se répéta-t-il en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

Le père d'Amanda était un curieux bonhomme, mais s'était montré aimable, poli, solidaire lors de l'affaire de la Barrique d'Amontillado. Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était, avec ses excentricités. Enfin, une partie d'entre elles. Serait-il enfin celui qu'il attendait pour refaire sa vie ? Impossible de le savoir sans lui laisser sa chance.

Je ferai au mieux, songea-t-il en vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié, avant de partir dans un flot de cape noire.

Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas pensé à regarder le titre du film sur les billets.

Fin.


End file.
